


A Shadow

by anneapocalypse



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Juno Steel and the Shadows on the Ship, Gen, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Mind!Benzaiten, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Vespa isn't the only one seeing things.
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	A Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of the ghost of your loved one judging your life choices."

"So this is the one Juno Steel let get away, huh?"  
  
Juno sits up in his chair and blinks a few times. "You know, I'm not the one on heavy painkillers, I haven't lost any more major organs lately, and I'm painfully sober at the moment, so while it's nice to see you, Ben, you mind telling me what the occasion is?"  
  
Ben shrugs. "You tell me, Super Steel. I just work here."  
  
"Right." Juno sighs. He really needs sleep. It's been a bad few nights with the insomnia, but today's job was a rough one, as evidenced by Nureyev here in the infirmary, currently sleeping off the sedative Vespa gave him before setting his leg. Leaving him alone doesn't feel good right now, even if there's nothing he can do. "Yeah. This is him."  
  
Ben takes a few steps around the bed, cocks his head. "I mean, he's a good-looking one for sure. Love the earrings."  
  
"Ben..."  
  
Benzaiten leans on the raised end of the bed and grins. "So you gonna go for it this time?"  
  
"I... it's not that simple."  
  
"But it could be."  
  
Juno rises from his chair. "I'm gonna take a walk, Ben. You can come, or not." When he circles back, maybe he'll try to take a nap in the chair or something.  
  
He just needs to clear his head.


End file.
